


Grab a Guitar

by QuantumChickpea



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: College AU, F/M, Guitar, Just Friends, cursing, learning guitar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 23:00:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19160761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuantumChickpea/pseuds/QuantumChickpea
Summary: When Marinette is stressed about this project that she needs to do... Luka shows up to take her mind off of it.





	Grab a Guitar

**Author's Note:**

> **Super short drabble.**

Marinette was in college and she was stressed out over a Design project. She wanted it to be perfect, but no matter how hard she tried… she didn’t feel like it was enough. She sighed as she began to seam rip the edges of the gown that she had been working on. Her phone went off, taking her out of her zombified state.

She peered down to see that Luka was calling her. She rolled her eyes and answered it. “Bonsoir?” Marinette spoke with a sweet tone and Luka chuckled at her.

“Hey. What are you up to?” Luka strummed on his guitar and waited for her reply.

“Working on my project. Why?” Marinette sighed as she set her seam ripper down.

“Well, I’m outside and happen to have coffee and... a pretty sweet guitar.” Luka smirked as he looked up at her window from below.

“You didn’t.” Marinette ran to her window and opened the pink curtains to see him wave at her. “I’ll be right down.”

“No, you stay there. I’ll be right up.” Luka chuckled and hung up the phone.

He headed to the front door and she buzzed him up. He walked up the stairs until he reached her floor. They had been friends for quite some time and even though she was with Adrien, she still made time for Luka.

She ran out and helped him by grabbing the cup holder that held their coffees inside it. “You’re amazing.”

“What can I say? I’m really good at knowing when my friends are upset.” Luka chuckled as he followed her inside her apartment. “So, what’s this project?”

“A very annoying gown. The material is a pain in the ass to work with.” Marinette took her coffee from the holder and took a sip from it.

“Mm, sounds amazing. I’m sure you’ll make an amazing piece, Marinette.” Luka sat on her couch and  began plucking random songs on his guitar.

“I wish I learned guitar more. I kind of gave it up once I got to college.” Marinette shrugged as she peered at him from her chair. “I wanted to learn and I never really focused on it like I should have. I can’t even remember power cords. Or… did I even learn those?” She tapped her chin in thought.

“Oh my God.” Luka shook his head and rubbed his eyes.

“What?” Marinette giggled at his reaction as she took a sip of her warm coffee.

“Grab a guitar. I don’t care which one. Just grab one.” Luka sighed as he waited for her to get up and do as he asked of her.

“Are you serious?” Marinette raised an eyebrow as she lowered her coffee from her lips.

“I’m serious. Grab one.” Luka gave her a stern expression as she set her coffee down and got up to get it.

“I don’t understand why this is so important. This is so silly. Seriously… of all the things…” Marinette mumbled to herself as she walked to the other room to find a guitar.

Luka chuckled at her as he drank his coffee with his eyes closed.

Marinette walked back in and sat down, resting the body of her steel string guitar on her thigh. “Alright.” Marinette rested her forearm on her guitar and stared at him.

Luka smiled at her and gave her this exhausted expression. “These are power cords.” He began to place his fingers along the fretboard and strum through several of them.

Marinette rolled her eyes and giggled at the whole situation. “Okay, okay… show off.”

“You just put your index finger on one string and then the other two on these ones. You can pretty much move all over the fretboard.” Luka rolled his eyes and began to play another song. He stopped and stared at her. “Here I’ll show you an easy song that anyone can play.”

“You mean anyone, but me?” Marinette laughed at him as she tried to follow where his fingers were. “Okay, seriously… where is your index finger at?”

“D string, second fret.” Luka poked his strings for her and watched her copy him.

They spent the next hour or so playing the scale that should have been easy.

“That took me way… too long to figure out.” Marinette strummed the song on her guitar as she laughed at herself. “I normally play original songs only. Plus, I only know a few cords by heart.”

“Well, you should practice more.” Luka laughed and watched her experiment a bit more on her guitar.

“Thank you, Luka.” Marinette smiled at him.

“Why?” Luka raised an eyebrow at her again.

“For getting me to pick up my guitar again.” Marinette smiled bigger as she set her guitar down.

Her phone went off and she peered down to see a text from Adrien. “Oh crap. I almost forgot that I have to meet Adrien for dinner.”

“Say no more. I’ll be on my way, but hey. Don’t work too hard.” Luka smiled at her and grabbed his coffee, heading to her door. “And practice. You play decently.”

Marinette burst out laughing as she rolled her eyes. “Gee thanks. Now, go. I’ll text you later.”

“Alright, Mama-Marinette.” Luka picked on her as he left her alone in her apartment.

Marinette shook her head and began to get ready to meet Adrien.

 

**Song:**

 

**[Johnny B. Goode by Chuck Berry](https://youtu.be/ZFo8-JqzSCM) **

  

 


End file.
